


A Gentlemen's Wager

by TheWinterSldier



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Has an Oral Fixation, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Graphic Depictions of Two 100 Year Old Men Being Sickeningly In Love, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of Past Consent Issues, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Steve just really loves Bucky okay, Top Steve Rogers, basically they make a bet and fuck on a pool table enjoy, but its not actually a consent issue just Steve overthinking, mention of a safeword but Bucky doesn't need to use it, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterSldier/pseuds/TheWinterSldier
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been living in Avengers' Tower for a little while now and want to outfit a game room.They order a pool table and when it arrives they make a bet; whoever wins gets to fuck the loser however and wherever they want.Long story short, they fuck on the pool table.





	A Gentlemen's Wager

“Buck! Come on out!” Steve called out as he made his way to their bedroom door and knocked, the excitement obvious in his voice.

He heard Bucky groan from the bed on the other side of the door, then the sound of bedsheets rustling and Bucky’s light footsteps. Despite the fact that Bucky was muscular and had a heavy metal arm, his steps were surprisingly light, which usually meant that Bucky was very good at being able to sneak up on Steve. A perk of being a spy, Steve supposed, though he didn’t particularly appreciate the daily heart attacks he received when he was just going about his day and turned around to see that Bucky was stood directly behind him.

The door was ripped open, and Steve couldn’t help but smile at Bucky’s appearance. His hair was a rumpled mess, soft grey tshirt and pyjama bottoms wrinkled from sleep, and a scowl on his face, eyes half-lidded.

“What?”

“The pool table is here,” Steve explained, and Bucky looked over Steve’s shoulder before he remembered that they weren’t in their apartment in DC anymore. They had recently moved in to Avengers Tower, formerly Stark Tower, with the rest of the team. Bucky hadn’t been cleared by a mental health assessor to be an official member of the team yet, though Steve was pretty sure Bucky had just been messing with the assessor when he described the voices in his head telling him to kill everyone in the building, but he was still allowed to stay with them. Mostly because Steve had refused to move in unless Bucky could come too.

It wasn’t permanent, they still had their place in DC for them to go back to whenever they wanted, but the more they stayed here the less awful staying permanently sounded.

They had an entire floor in the tower to themselves, and just this one floor was bigger than their apartment. In fact, just their new living room was bigger than that entire apartment. Now, opposite their bedroom door was the door to the bathroom instead of the living room like it was in their DC apartment, so Bucky couldn’t see anything.

“Can I wake up a little before I beat your ass?” Bucky asked, completely casual and straight-faced, and Steve laughed.

“Hey, don’t be so cocky, Buck, I’ve gotten better.”

“We’ll see,” He muttered as he walked around Steve to go into the bathroom.

A few seconds after the door closed, Steve heard the shower start and he had to fight the urge to go in after him and join him in the shower. He managed to control himself, though, and went into their kitchen to start the coffee pot. The kitchen was all white, and Steve had almost felt bad cooking in it for the first few days because it was so pristine. There was also so many different state-of-the-art appliances that Steve had been very intimidated. But after a few days, he learnt that most of the stuff was the same as things they used in his old apartment, just that they were more expensive and looked flashier.

The one thing he loved most about the kitchen, though, was the slow closing cupboards. There had been several occasions in their apartment when Steve would accidentally close the cupboards or drawers too hard, and the bang would trigger a panic attack in Bucky. After a while, the panics and flashbacks were less frequent, but Bucky still flinched at the loud noise, and Steve would always feel terrible. But now, it didn’t matter how hard Steve closed things when he was rushing around cooking, they always slowed before they shut silently.

At first he had thought all of the cupboards in the tower were like that, but after spending time on everyone else’s floor Steve learnt that theirs was the only one with that particular feature, proving once and for all – at least in Steve’s mind – that Tony didn’t hate Bucky as much as he let on. Tony knew that Steve didn’t struggle with loud noises, at least not in the sense that cupboards closing too hard could trigger him, but he knew that Bucky did. He had made their stuff close quietly specifically for Bucky’s wellbeing and comfort, Steve was sure of it, no matter how much Stark tried to claim it was just so that Bucky wouldn’t snap and kill everyone on the premises.

While he was waiting for Bucky to get out of the shower, he started cooking some bacon, sausages and egg. He started making a lot for himself and a little less for Bucky. Bucky struggled eating too much after 70 years of being fed through an IV, since that meant that his stomach had shrunk. But he was getting better, and that’s what was important.

Steve heard the shower turn off just as he was plating up the food. He put three pieces of bacon, two sausages and a fried egg on his own plate and two pieces of bacon, one sausage and one egg on Bucky’s.

Bucky came out in just his boxers and a thin blue robe with damp hair, and again Steve had to force himself to keep his hands to himself. Bucky sat at the island, and Steve pressed a kiss to his wet hair as he placed his plate down in front of him along with a large mug of coffee. The mug was about as big as Steve’s head, and it said ‘ _Caution: Interacting with me before coffee_ _may result in death’_.

Courtesy of Natasha.

They ate pretty much in silence; Bucky wasn’t exactly a morning person and any effort put into starting a conversation with him at the minute would be effort wasted, but Steve didn’t mind. Honestly, even after almost two years together, Steve was still just happy to have him back in his life, safe and an admirably long way down the road to recovery. Then after Bucky had finished the large coffee, he started to act a lot more like himself, striking up a conversation about what they were going to do today and rolling his eyes when Steve excitedly brought up the pool table again.

Steve asked if Bucky wanted to get dressed before they tried it out, but Bucky said he was fine as he was. Steve wasn’t sure _he_ would be fine with Bucky as he was, but he didn’t mention it. He couldn’t let Bucky know that he already had the upper hand.

Their living room was pretty huge, with floor-to-ceiling windows covering one wall on the right, a large L shaped couch in the middle of the room acting as a separation to the rest of the room which Steve and Bucky have decided to make into a games area. The large TV was mounted on the wall in front of the couch, and there was a coffee table between the two.

So far in the games area, Bucky and Steve only had a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf filled with books, some from their time and some more recent ones that had been suggested to them. The bottom shelf of the bookcase had a few stacks of board games too, and there were different coloured beanbag chairs scattered around the area. Some blue, red, purple, green, orange. They were working up a real collection of those too, all because Bucky had been knocked into one while he and Thor were sparring in Clint’s living room and he instantly fell in love with it. After he had managed to steal Clint’s in the dead of night for the third time, Steve relented and allowed him to get one. Then Steve had used it and loved it, so they bought another. Then their friends started arguing over who got to use the bean bag chairs when they came over, so their collection steadily grew to accommodate the others who frequented their floor.

And in the centre of the area, their new pool table stood with the bag of balls, the triangle, and the cues resting on top of the green felt surface. Bucky smiled when he saw it and went over to pick up the cues, passing one over to Steve.

“Want to make this more interesting?” Bucky asked Steve with a wink, and Steve laughed quietly.

“Well, since you’re a lay-about with no job, I’m assuming you don’t mean betting with money. So what do you suggest?”

Bucky leant the cue against one of the beanbag chairs as he got the balls out and organised them within the triangle. “Whoever loses washes the dishes?”

Steve tried not to look disappointed, but then Bucky laughed, and Steve rolled his eyes when he realised Bucky had just been messing with him. Once all the balls were in the right place, Bucky came over to drape his arms over Steve’s shoulder, pulling him close so that when Bucky spoke, their lips were almost touching.

“I’m kidding, dumbass. Whoever wins gets to fuck the loser wherever or however they want?”

There was no way Steve could disagree with that, and the great thing was that no matter who lost, both of them would still be happy. “Yeah… I like that idea.”

Bucky smirked, then Steve closed the gap to kiss that smirk off of him.

The game went on for a long time. They were both pretty evenly matched, like in most things. They both managed to make most of the shots that were available, Bucky making some a lot quicker and easier than Steve, and much more precise. His mind worked faster to find vantage points than Steve’s did, and his aim was impeccable. Perks of being a strategist and a sniper. And when they couldn’t make any shots, they were very good at setting it up so the other person wouldn’t be able to pot anything during their turn.

Eventually, however, Steve potted the winning ball and he heard Bucky sigh dramatically behind him, though he didn’t sound particularly surprised or put out by Steve’s win. Steve briefly wondered if Bucky may have thrown the game, but then he remembered that Bucky was much more competitive now that he used to be, so he wasn’t too sure. In the old days, Bucky used to _constantly_ lose games on purpose to make Steve feel better about the fact that he was so bad at a lot of stuff. Which would irritate Steve, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

At least, now he did. If this was back then, Steve may have been hitting Bucky with the pool cue by now.

But now, Steve was very capable of holding his own in pretty much any game they played. And since Bucky had started his recovery, he had really liked playing games. Whether it was a board game or one of the many video games Sam had brought over for their consoles, as long as it wasn’t a first-person-shooter war-based game (thanks Clint), Bucky would enjoy it. They were a good way to keep his mind occupied without the stakes being too high and stressing him out. So, they played a lot.

At first, Bucky was seriously _afraid_ to lose. Steve could imagine why, as much as he didn’t like picturing the awful things that used to happen to Bucky when he failed at something. The first time Steve won, Steve grinned at him triumphantly, and Bucky had quickly looked down at his lap. Before Steve could tease him about his victory, he noticed that Bucky was shaking. Turned out, he had thought if Steve won, that meant that he could beat Bucky for losing, to punish him.

Steve was very quick to assure him that that was not the case. It was just for fun, there was no trick where Steve made Bucky _think_ it was just a game, then if he lost punished him for it.

Steve let him win every time after that. But after Steve let him win a lot, Bucky had started getting a little bored, because Steve always made sure that it didn’t even _look_ like he could possibly win, even for a second, so Bucky wouldn’t get scared. As time went on, Steve started making it look like he might win briefly before falling back, and that gradually escalated into him actually trying.

“Well, I won.” Steve smirked as he turned to face Bucky. He leant his cue against the table, then reached out to grip Bucky’s hips and tug him closer to himself.

Bucky sighed again and stepped closer to him, like the mere act of moving closer was too much hassle for him.

“Well, I suppose a bet is a bet. But did we shake on it?” He cocked his head to the side as he tried to remember, and Steve laughed as he shook his head.

“Don’t try and get out of this on a technicality, Barnes.” He warned and leant down to kiss him.

Bucky’s reluctance was all for show, Steve knew that. A year ago, the slightest change in Bucky’s facial expression would have Steve backing off to the other side of the room and calling out apologies from over there for making Bucky uncomfortable, but he was better now. Bucky was very aware that he could say no if he wanted to, and Steve would stop immediately. He understood that he could have opinions and preferences without negative repercussions, and Steve was so fucking proud of him the first time they were making out in bed and Bucky said he wasn’t in the mood that it was worth going to sleep with what Tony referred to as ‘blue balls’.

“Alright fine.” Bucky relented when they broke the kiss, his tongue coming out to trace his lower lip, making Steve want to dive back in again. “What do you want for your reward?”

Steve hummed as he thought about that. There were so many options; despite what everyone may think given the amount of old man jokes they were both constantly the butt of, they were both very adventurous in the bedroom. And the bathroom. And the kitchen, and living room, and the game room. Places on other people’s floors too, as well as the communal floor, the gym, and once or twice in Tony’s lab.

The bean bag chairs had been a little difficult, but they had managed it.

In fact, the only surface on their floor of the tower that they hadn’t had sex on was the one thing that had only been in their possession for a few hours.

He didn’t bother telling Bucky his decision; Steve saw no reason why he would have any complaints, and the look of comprehension when he realised what Steve wanted would be just as beautiful as every other look that graced those infuriatingly perfect features.

He smirked and kissed Bucky again before he could ask what he had decided on, licking into his mouth as he wound his arms around Bucky’s waist and swallowed the delicious moan Bucky let out as his arms came up around Steve’s shoulders.

Once Bucky had relaxed into his arms enough, no longer preoccupied with trying to guess Steve’s next moved, he dropped his arms lower to Bucky’s gorgeous thighs and lifted him up to deposit him on top of the pool table. It was the perfect height for Bucky to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist and press their clothed crotches together, pulling a groan from Steve’s throat.

Bucky’s boxers were thin, and Steve could feel the heat coming off of him as he pushed the robe off Bucky’s shoulders while Bucky’s hands dropped to the waistband of Steve’s sweatpants, though Steve batted his hands away for now.

They had to break the kiss eventually to breathe, but Steve’s lips soon found somewhere else to kiss; the junction where Bucky’s shoulder met his neck. He mouthed at the skin there, licking and biting every now and then to renew a mark he had left there the previous night that had all but vanished overnight. Sometimes he hated that they both had versions of the serum. He wanted to be able to see his marks on Bucky, and wear Bucky’s marks all over himself for weeks, not just half a day.

But on the plus side, this gave him an excuse to do it all over again, every new day greeting him with a blank canvass to make the most beautiful art he had ever conceived of all over.

 _Yeah, okay_ , he thought as Bucky let out a shuddered breath, _on second thoughts, this was just fine._

He kissed along his neck to lick and suck as his Adam’s apple, feeling it bob as Bucky swallowed before Steve moved down to kiss his chest.

Bucky’s right hand snaked through his hair, and when Steve took one of his nipples into his mouth the fingers clenched as his chest shifted with a sharp intake of breath. He looked up at him through his lashes and let out a groan around the little nub in his mouth at the sight. Bucky was always beautiful, even on the days when he hated himself and all he could do was cry, but like this – lips parted, eyes closed in pleasure, hair slightly obscuring some of his flushed face – he was so breath-taking Steve found himself not for the first time wondering how the hell he managed to get someone so perfect, why he had been granted the absolute honour of being able to call Bucky his.

He flicked his tongue out against his nipple as he sucked on it before administering a tiny bite, eliciting a sharp hiss from above him. He licked the flat of his tongue over it to soothe the sting, then moved on to do the same to the other one as Bucky shifted. The movement caused their dicks to rub together through Bucky’s boxers and Steve’s sweatpants, and Steve moaned against his chest.

Eventually he moved lower and pushed on Bucky’s chest to make him lie down across the pool table, but then he stopped when he heard Bucky yelp in pain and immediately straightened to see what was wrong. Bucky had his head propped up a little and he was rubbing the back of it with one hand as the other pulled the white pool ball out from behind it. When he had laid down he had ended up hitting his head against the ball, and Steve was about to profusely apologise and check for injuries, maybe a concussion, before Bucky laughed and slid the ball along the table.

He had been looking at Steve as he did, so it was even more impressive when the ball went straight into one of the corner pockets without even skimming either of the sides. Steve blinked in surprise and looked between the pocket and Bucky’s face a few times, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“You lost on purpose, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

He had suspected it when he first won, but now he was sure of it. No way could Bucky make that shot without looking and _still_ have lost the game to Steve.

Bucky just shrugged, not at all bothered by having been potentially caught out. “Maybe. Does it really matter, though?”

He had a point. Whether or not Bucky had lost on purpose didn’t change the fact that Steve had won, and he was about to get a reward for it. A reward that he was holding off on claiming in order to ask a question – or make a statement – that he already knew the answer to.

Wow, Bucky was right, he really was a dumbass.

He laughed as he pulled his tshirt off over his head then leant over the table to kiss Bucky, tossing the shirt off to the side so that he could run his hands down Bucky’s sides to tug his boxers off. Bucky’s hands moved to Steve’s pants again, but again Steve batted them away and Bucky let out a frustrated huff that quickly turned to a moan as Steve’s lips sealed around his cock.

He only sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around him before pulling off to lick the length of it, then down to his balls. Each time he moved on to something else, he moved quick enough not to give Bucky time to mourn the previous loss. The hand was back in his hair, and Bucky’s fingers clenched and unclenched depending on what Steve was doing.

Steve had memorised Bucky’s body a long time ago, and he had memorised his reactions to everything he could possibly do to him, but even so it was always exhilarating to hear those reactions all over again. The gasps and moaned, the hitches in his breath, the little whines when Steve teases him; they were all better than the most magnificent song Steve had ever heard.

But after a while, Steve was pretty sure Bucky was regretting rolling that ball away and would much prefer to have it with him to threaten Steve with if he didn’t stop teasing him, so Steve eventually moved on. He hooked his hands under Bucky’s knees and pushed his legs up to his chest to expose his hole. He didn’t have to worry about hurting him, Bucky was insanely flexible.

That had definitely helped with the times in the bean bag chairs.

Steve glanced up at his face just long enough to shoot him a wink and take in the glazed expression on Bucky’s face before he leant down to lick around his rim. He felt Bucky shudder a little as Steve let go of his legs, trusting Bucky to be able to keep them in that position. He did, so Steve could use his hands to spread Bucky’s cheeks to get to him easier, flicking his tongue against the ring of muscle a few time before licking more solidly.

He was eventually able to press his tongue inside him once he had loosened up a little, and Bucky moaned as one hand went back to gripping Steve’s hair. It was the metal one this time and given how white the knuckles of his other hand were where they gripped the edge of the pool table, that was probably a good thing. They had only just got this thing, Steve didn’t want to have to replace the side panel so soon because Bucky had turned it into splinters with his metal hand.

Steve moved one hand from Bucky’s ass to slide up his heated side, stopping briefly to pinch one of his abused nipples and elicit a moan from Bucky before continuing up to his lips. His mouth was already hanging open, huffed breaths ghosting out against Steve’s fingertips before he pressed them inside.

He didn’t have to tell Bucky what he wanted, which was a good thing because Steve’s mouth was preoccupied with something much more fun than talking. Bucky sucked on two of his fingers, hollowing his cheeks as he swirled his tongue around them with a groan. Steve could have easily slicked them up himself, but Bucky had always had an oral fixation and Steve loved to give him an opportunity to indulge in it as often as he could. Whether it was buying him lollipops, letting him suck his fingers, kissing him for hours on end, or letting him suck his dick.

Steve was a good boyfriend like that.

Eventually, as much as it pained him to have to do so, he pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth, trying not to let Bucky’s little whine break his resolve and convince him to shove them back in. If he allowed Bucky to continue Steve wasn’t going to be able to make himself stop him, too busy remembering what those lips and that tongue and those flawless methods felt like on his cock.

He wanted nothing more then to indulge in Bucky’s oral fixation with that instead of his fingers, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long enough to have Bucky suck him off and then be able to fuck him too.

With how hard he was right now, it was very much one or the other, and he _really_ wanted to fuck Bucky.

Bucky’s mouth hung open without anything in it, his lips red and shiny from how they had previously been used, and Steve couldn’t stop himself. He leant down and nipped at his bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Bucky groaned at the feeling, but the noise was quickly cut off by a gasp when Steve pressed one slick finger into him. He had already been loosened up a little by Steve’s tongue, so the one finger wasn’t exactly a big stretch, but Bucky seemed to have not seen it coming.

That could mean that this was going very well, and Bucky was just really into it, or it could mean things were about to go very wrong.

Steve reluctantly broke the kiss, and his heart almost broke along with it when Bucky tried to chase his lips with a whine and a pout. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and moved down to kiss along his jaw as he slowly pressed his finger in and out of him a few times. Bucky wasn’t surprised this time, obviously, but Steve still paid close attention to the sounds.

Again, Steve had memorised all of Bucky’s reactions, but some were so similar that it was hard to tell the difference sometimes, especially when he was worked up. And it especially mattered when two very similar noises meant two completely different things. Like a whine of pleasure could also be one of discomfort or weak protest.

He stilled his finger as he mouthed along Bucky’s jaw. “Check in with me, baby?”

Bucky knew their system very well, so if he gave any indication that he didn’t, they had to stop immediately. It meant Bucky’s mind wasn’t properly present, he didn’t know what was happening, and couldn’t consent.

Luckily, Bucky answered immediately.

“Green. I’m good. Just spaced out for, like, half a second but I’m good.”

Steve pulled back a little to search Bucky’s face, but it didn’t seem like he was just saying that to keep going. His expression was a little dazed, face flushed, but his eyes were dark and focused.

“Just half a second? And it wasn’t for any bad reason?” He asked for clarification, worry etched into his expression.

“No, it was for a _really_ good reason. Just felt really good.” Bucky assured him and reached up to cup Steve’s face with both hands. “I’m okay.”

There was so much sincerity and open honesty in his expression, Steve eventually relaxed. Bucky wouldn’t lie about that anyway. He knew the rules, as soon as it stopped feeling good – for whatever reason – they stopped. If he wasn’t in the right mindset, he _had to_ tell Steve. That was their agreement. No powering through uncomfortable or harmful situations just because he thought that that was what Steve wanted, because Steve _did not want that._

He nodded a little and smiled softly at him, to which Bucky smiled back just a sweet, and Steve was unexpectedly hit for the millionth time by how painfully in love with this man he was.

He kissed him again, sweetly this time, then pressed another finger into him as he tuned closely into his reaction.

Bucky moaned a little, but there was more of a stretch so that made sense. Whatever had made him space out, it had passed, and he really was okay. Steve allowed himself to fall back into the mood once he was assured that Bucky was okay, and thrusted the two fingers in and out of him slowly, scissoring and twisting them.

He brushed Bucky’s prostate, and grinned against his lips when he let out a much louder moan, brushing against it a few more times before easing off when Bucky’s moans turned to whines and he was unable to stop himself from squirming slightly.

“Ready? Or do you want another?” Steve asked as he withdraw his fingers until just the tips were keeping Bucky open.

“Ready.” Bucky insisted, and Steve only scanned his face briefly for any signed of uncertainty before he pulled his fingers out.

He straightened, grabbing Bucky’s calves to drag him to the edge of the table. It occurred to him a little too late that the felt material of the pool table probably wasn’t the most pleasant thing to get dragged across, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist to press them together.

Steve had pretty much ignored his own erection, too focused on Bucky’s body to care about his own arousal, but now that his attention was on it, it almost hurt how hard he was. The slight brush of his sweatpants rubbing against it was enough that Steve was worried he was going to finish before he even got inside the perfectly tight heat of Bucky’s ass.

He quickly pushed them off, not even bothering to step out of them he was in such a hurry, then reached between them to line himself up. Bucky’s breath hitched as he felt the blunt head of Steve’s dick against his hole, and Steve leant down to kiss him again.

“You sure?”

“Rogers, I swear to God--“

“Okay, okay!” Steve let out a breathless little laugh before finally, slowly pressing inside him.

It always felt so amazing. It sounded cheesy, but being with Bucky like this was like coming home.

Being with Bucky _at all_ was like coming home.

Steve moaned as he moved his hands to hold Bucky’s hips in a bruising grip as Bucky dropped his head down against the table with a moan of his own. His legs tightened around Steve a little and he shifted under him as much as he could with Steve holding his waist so tight, and Steve got the point. He pulled out until just the tip remained inside, then pressed back in just as agonisingly slow as the first time.

That clearly wasn’t what Bucky wanted judging by the whine, but this was Steve’s reward, so he’ll go at whatever pace he wanted, fuck Bucky.

Heh. Literally.

His grip on Bucky’s waist eased a little as he kept up the leisurely pace, watching Bucky as he allowed him to squirm on his dick as much as he wanted whilst Steve refused to speed up.

Eventually it was too slow even for him though; in all honesty it was torture. The only reason he had started at that pace was to tease Bucky and he was just working himself up in the process.

But he gave no outward indication that he was going to change it as he pulled out almost all the way again. Then slammed into Bucky hard enough to make the table jolt.

Bucky gasped, and Steve didn’t give him chance to recover as he tightened his grip on him again and used said grip to pull Bucky to him each time he slammed into him, hard and fast. He was moaning now, and so was Steve. That and the sound of skin Steve’s hips slapping against Bucky’s ass filled the room, as well as the sound of the table being rocked on its legs a little, tapping against the floor each time Steve pushed Bucky back before pulling him back to him.

A small voice in the back of his head reminded him about the rough felt that he must have been dragging Bucky’s back against, but again it didn’t seem to be bothering Bucky so he ignored it for now.

Bucky’s hand moved from the edge of the table to grab Steve’s bicep for some semblance of balance and control, and Steve moaned as he felt his nails digging into pale skin. He checked over Bucky’s face one more time, but there was no signs of distress, no signs that he wasn’t aware of where he was and what exactly was happening.

He was okay, and Steve grinned as he moved his hands from his waist to his ankles so that he could pull Bucky’s legs as wide apart as he could. Which was pretty wide considering how flexible he was and how easily Bucky could do the splits. The slight change meant that Steve was fucking into him from a slightly different angle. Bucky’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as Steve started hammering directly against his prostate.

God, Steve was so glad he no longer had asthma or heart troubles. He could keep fucking into Bucky at this speed and intensity for hours if he wanted to – and he had, a few times, driving Bucky so close to the edge then stopping, allowing him to calm down before hitting his prostate again and taking him back to the edge until Bucky was sobbing – and the great thing about that was that Steve didn’t have to stop himself from coming. He could stay hard and keep going, each orgasm just getting a little more intense as Bucky got more sensitive and desperate, turning into a writhing mess by the time they were both done.

But not today.

Steve just wanted to get Bucky off and come inside him so desperately, once would be enough.

And if the steady leak of precome dripping onto Bucky’s stomach was any indication, that wouldn’t take too long. He could speed him along by wrapping a hand around him and stroking him, but it was so much more fun watching Bucky come apart from Steve’s cock alone.

This was Steve’s reward, over all.

He pulled on Bucky’s legs to get him even closer to the edge, then pushed them as wide apart as they would go again as he thrusted into him with as much force and speed as he could muster; which, for a super soldier, was _a lot._ Bucky’s hand dropped from Steve’s bicep to the edge of the table again as the metal one clenched into a fist on the table above his head.

Bucky had been reduced to an almost continuous string of moans and whimpers as Steve kept slamming against his prostate, then Bucky cried out as he came suddenly, and Steve pounded into him again until he was buried to the hilt inside him. He didn’t thrust, but instead just rocked his hips a little to rub his dick against Bucky’s prostate to work him through his orgasm.

Bucky let out gasps and worn out, adorable little whines as he went boneless on to table for a moment, then squirmed as Steve continued working his prostate to the point where he was overstimulated. He didn’t stop though, instead holding Bucky’s hips still to stop him from moving away.

“Hey, this is my reward, Buck. And I’m not done.” Steve teased, and Bucky whimpered as he went still beneath him, besides a few little oversensitive twitches.

But he didn’t tell him to stop, and he didn’t use the safeword Steve had engraved in his brain since they first started doing so much as kissing, so Steve leant down to press another kiss to Bucky’s slack lips and slowly started to pull out and push back in again.

Bucky’s whines were so pretty, and the little sigh he let out in relief when he thought Steve was going to keep it at that pace was downright precious.

Steve grinned and kissed along his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat on his skin before pulling back to stand up straight again. He grabbed Bucky’s hips and pushed in faster, but not quite as fast as he had been going when Bucky came. It was still fast enough to make the spent man underneath him gasp, writhe and whimper though, and Steve knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He found Bucky’s prostate again and hushed him soothingly as he cried out, leaning down to lock their lips together in a messy kiss as he fucked against it a few more times, swallowing Bucky’s cries, then pushed a moan into Bucky’s mouth as he came inside him.

He kept kissing him until his orgasm subsided, swirling his tongue with Bucky’s, and even though Bucky’s movements were sluggish from exhaustion, his oral fixation still kicked in again and made him moan a little at the feeling of Steve’s tongue probing into his mouth.

Steve reluctantly pulled out of him, then used two fingers to push his come back inside Bucky’s ass when some leaked out, repeating the action a few times partly to keep it all inside his boyfriend and partly to listen to the little whines Bucky let out each time his fingers pushed inside or toyed with his rim.

God, he was so beautiful like this.

Steve smiled as he watched him, his heart so full of love as he scooped his boyfriend up and carried him to the bathroom. He felt a little bad considering that Bucky had only just showered before their game, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much as Bucky wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face against Steve’s chest.

His back against one of Steve’s arms felt a lot hotter than the rest of his body, and when Steve shifted him so that he could look, he winced at the sight. The felt had been very bad for Bucky’s back, and the skin was red raw.

“Sorry about your back, baby.” Steve apologised as he pressed a kiss to Bucky’s messy hair, but Bucky just hummed in response.

As much as Steve loved having sex with Bucky – and _God_ he really loved having sex with Bucky – he loved the aftercare part just as much, possibly even more sometimes.

Bucky was so relaxed and pliant in his arms as he took him to the shower and helped him clean up, then he let out the cutest little sighs as Steve applied aloe cream to his back once they were in bed with Bucky laid on his front and Steve sat beside him. They both knew it wouldn’t take too long to heal, but the aloe soothed the sting until then, and Steve never wanted Bucky to be in pain or uncomfortable, even if it was only for a few hours.

“I love you.” Steve whispered once the cream had been applied, comfy clothes had been put on, and Bucky had curled up in his lap in front of the TV with his head on Steve’s shoulder.

They were watching some crappy sitcom that neither of them was particularly paying attention to; Steve was pretty sure Bucky’s eyes had been closed and his face tilted against Steve’s chest the entire time. And Steve was too focused on playing with Bucky’s hair and drawing patterns on his thigh with his finger to care about the marital problems of some straight couple being played out in front of a laugh track.

“I love you too, Stevie.”

“Sorry if I went too far… I should have discussed the overstimulation thing with you beforehand.”

“You didn’t go too far. We’ve done overstim thousands of times.”

“I know… But we always discuss it first.”

Bucky chuckled as he pulled away a little so that he could look up at Steve, and Steve tried to keep his breathing even as he got distracted by how Bucky’s light blue, almost silver eyes were so beautifully accented by thick, dark lashes and a black ring around his iris, making them even more striking.

“It was your reward, remember. You didn’t have to discuss it.”

That sent a chill down Steve’s spine and he had to resist the urge to shudder in disgust at the thought that Bucky hadn’t wanted to do that, but he had just done it because it was for Steve’s reward.

“Was that… Is that the only reason you let me do that?” Steve asked, petrified of his answer.

God, he would _hate_ himself if he had done something to Bucky that he didn’t want, never mind if Bucky had allowed him to and hadn’t said no. It was still bad in Steve’s books, and he felt like he was going to throw up at the thought.

Bucky must have seen the panic in his face because his own expression changed to one of regret and sympathy, but with a soft smile.

“No, Stevie… I wanted it. It felt good. It was amazing; _you’re_ amazing. If I really didn’t want to, I would have told you, I wouldn’t have just laid there and let it happen just because I let you win some stupid bet.”

“Really?” Steve asked quietly, hopeful.

“Yes, really.” Bucky assured him as he cupped Steve’s face and leant up to kiss him softly.

Each second Bucky continued kissing him, Steve felt more of the tension drain from his muscles and more of the doubts and self-hatred drain from his mind until he was practically boneless.

Then something else registered in his mind and he pulled back.

“Hey! So you did let me win!”

Bucky stared at him after the sudden outburst in shock and confusion, then realisation dawned on his expression and it changed into one of pure joy as he laughed.

And, wow, _that_ was the best sound Steve had ever heard.


End file.
